Evil Prodigy
by Radszilla
Summary: This is a cross between ArtemisFowl and the Lord of the Rings. Artemis is bad in this. First story reviews and flames are welcome
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story and I'll probably update two times a month. I hope you enjoy and please review, flames are welcome also.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for a few made up ones. The other characters belong to Eoin Colfer and J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl the second sat concentrating deep in thought. He was on a public plane much to

his displeasure. However if he was to avoid the constant searches by the London police he

would have to make it look like he was just going on a vacation. Luckily no one interrupted his

train of thought. They were all much too afraid of him and his manservant known as Butler. If

they hadn't of heard of the legendary Fowl's or Butler's yet they knew to be afraid when he had

a little chat with his manservant. They all went a seemingly pale whitish color almost like himself.

For you see almost anyone could tell that Artemis Fowl was the closest thing to a vampire

anyone had ever seen. Even the paled in comparison to what this person looked like.

The people were even more afraid because he was only a teenager. At the age of fifteen he

spoke like an with a better vocabulary than a dictionary and more knowledge than an

entire library of books. In fact there was no one who even came close the amount of knowledge

he possessed. He had confused the greatest medical minds and mathematicians ever born. And

sent most physiatrists packing their bags for a nice long vacation and they never expected to

return. Butler his friend and bodyguard would scare the day lights out of almost anybody who

saw him. Butler was in most peoples opinion a human bear and almost everyone had heard of

their and the Fowl's reputation. The Fowl's had been known for their constant criminal

activities. However since the recent return of Artemis's father Artemis Fowl the first they had

seemingly gone legit, but that didn't stop the London police from investigating, for they were

curious and hopeful fools. If you asked Artemis's opinion he would just give you the glare of all

glares and tell you to mind your business. However he really thought that the London police

were stupid fools hoping to catch any of the Fowls doing something illegal and that no one could

ever come close to outsmarting him. As of this moment Fowl was thinking of his next and

probably illegal plan. The news had recently showed the world of an ancient and lost hidden

building, part of a city back in who knows time. At first people believed the building to be part

Atlantis due to the riches of knowledge beyond belief. However that was not the case as it was

above ground and it was really only one room. This one room though contained a massive

amount of old books telling of a forgotten place. However most of the readings were unable to

be read as they were in a language unlike any other. However Artemis believed he could find the

translations and to do that he would need to go to the ruins and steal preferably a dozen or

more books if possible for him to translate. In fact that was where he was going at this very

moment. He could easily have taken his jet and been there within a few hours, however this was

supposed to be a cover. Riding in a public plane with people whose IQ would and couldn't

ever become half as smart as he was.

He noticed a man in a bright blue jacket wearing a yellow hat. Artemis saw through the mans

disguise at once. He was being followed by one of The London police officers. Probably sent to

spy on me. Artemis thought eyeing the man with great distaste. It doesn't matter I'll lose him at

the next stop.

In fact Artemis's private jet was waiting for him at the next stop and was piloted by none other

than Butler's sister Juliet. He had a plan to lose the man. In fact it was so amazing that the guy

would probably think he lost Fowl do to his carelessness not the fact that Artemis had set him

up. Artemis thought of all the knowledge that was stored in the library and what he would find

when he got there. Lost in his own mind of thought he didn't notice that they had arrived at the

next stop until Butler gently nudged him.

"Sir. The plane has stopped." Butler said quietly.

"Yes, Butler I noticed that. However for my plan to work we have to make sure we don't cause

any unwanted attention when we get off. Be sure to grab the bags and meet me near the gift

shop." Artemis told Butler who repeated.

"Yes Sir. I'll meet you at the gift shop." Butler said knowingly. The gift shop was actually outside

by the jet but the agent following them didn't know that. In order for Artemis's plan to succeed

he would have to take the bait Artemis was giving him. If he instead followed Butler they would

have to initiate plan B and that could cause a few problems.

Butler left and the agent had to make a decision. Who to follow? He thought unconsciously. The

man was known as officer Nick Knack. He d when his fellow officers called him that when

his real name was Nick Knot. He figured he would show all of them by catching Artemis doing

something illegal. I should stick with the boy he is after all the main target. He was actually

thinking it would be more strategic to follow the manservant however he figured he would be

dead if he followed him. "I'll take the boy." he ally said out loud and with that he went to

follow Artemis Fowl criminal mastermind extraordinaire.

Artemis took his time losing the guy. In fact his liberators would be waiting for him at the gift

shop. Artemis glanced over his shoulder and saw the guy quickly start looking at one of the gift

shops items. Artemis almost smiled at the thought of the agent going back to work empty

handed. Artemis took a quick left and then glanced to make sure the agent was far enough

away. At the moment he was staring at the prices for one the fast food restaurants so he wasn't

watching when Artemis went into the baggage department and locked the door behind him.

Nick was busy looking for something to eat, he was very hungry yet he knew he had to keep an

eye on Fowl. He glanced over to where Fowl was, and started to grasp the air because Fowl

was gone. He went over to the spot he was last seen and tried opening the baggage door. It was

locked. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid and then decided to wait by the gift store

for him. He was extremely surprised and pleased that both Butler and Artemis were there. It

wasn't until later that he would find out that he had been duped. So he went and continued to

follow Artemis's double.

Artemis Fowl sat contemplating on how to steal the valuable information he was going to get. He

was on his private jet heading to small port near the sea and they had lost the official

easily. After all nothing on this planet above or below could outsmart him. Artemis cleared his

throat and said, "Butler would you be so kind as to tell me that everything is on schedule."

"Artemis, everything is going according to plan. You will be able to infiltrate the building with

most ease."

"Good. This could be one of the greatest finds ever. And I will be the one to translate them.

Who knows what knowledge or power will be discovered?"

Please Review


	2. Ch 2

A/N: I shall have Haven and the fairies added in by probably chapter seven or eight. The first fellowship member will be in Ch. 4.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belong to Colfer and Tolkien.

Chapter 2 Business

The jet landed at the airport. They had exactly two hours to grab the artifacts and leave. One of

Butler's old associates worked as an airport navigator and since it was such a small place on

the coast of the dead sea with hardly no citizens aside from the constant archeologists that

plagued the area hoping to find more buildings and possible revelations of another ancient

society. They landed the jet and stepped out into the daylight. Artemis's skin as white as it was

met his assistants and it spooked them. They had no idea they were working for a kid they

thought it would Artemis senior not junior. Artemis's associates were known as Hob and Nob

Spelding and Ziek Thomson. They were Artemis's thieves and they would be paid 10,000

American dollars each if they got what he wanted.

"Hob and Nob I presume. And you must be Mr. Thomson. Pleasure to meet you." Artemis said

sarcastically.

The thieves were so shocked to see a kid they were speechless. Finally Hob spoke up. "Are

you Artemis Fowl?"

"Yes, I am you incompetent morons. You really think my now criminal free father would be the

one to contact you. I am much more powerful than him and by the way you are the best in the

business are you not? Because your mothers could dress you in a dress nicer than what you're

wearing now."

"What did you say Fowl? It better not be what I think you said. You better add a 1,000 dollars

to your price. You think we'll let you get away with that? You have the money do you not?"

Ziek said gritting his teeth and trying not to strangle the boy.

"Yes I did say what you thought I said. And I will not pay you one dime more than we have

agreed or there will be consequences."

"You pay more or we'll go to the cops or refuse to do your bidding. Or we could always do

away with you." Nob said not realizing that that would mean they would go to jail as well.

"To let you know if you did go to the cops you would be putting yourself in jail as well. Also if

you try to back out or kill me you can be sure Butler will hunt you down. Butler can kill you by

any of the weapons at his disposal and if I told you how many he had you would cringe in fear.

Besides the point he could kill you with his hands with just as many ways you could be killed by

an automatic."

"Then where is this man you call Butler?" sneered Ziek.

"I'm right behind you gentlemen and Artemis is right I could kill you right now and you wouldn't

even be able to turn around."

"You see if you refuse you will be most displeased, however if you do this job for me then you

will each leave with ten grand in your pocket and I will never have to see your pitiful faces again.

What will it be gentlemen?" Artemis said with the coldest smile any one could ever imagine.

"I-I-think we'll help you." replied Hob who was apparently the leader.

"Good choice gentlemen. Now this is what I want you to do. You've heard of the ancient ruin

that was discovered correct?" The men nodded and Artemis continued. "Well I want you to

recover as many of the books still in the ruins as you can and return to me within the next hour.

The books have to be the ones that no one can understand. Preferably from the hidden room

that they discovered. You want me to repeat that to your degrading brains?"

"No need for that. We'll have your books, but you better have our money ready when we come

back." The thieves left to accomplish the mission. It ended up being a quick way to earn ten

grand and then afterwards they could retire and get as far away from Fowl as they could.

Please Review

More coming soon


	3. Ch 3

A/N: I said I would do about two chapters a month, but I forgot to say after chapter 3, sorry. Also all the lord of the rings characters should be in it at some point or another.

Disclaimer: Already said, but just incase. I own nothing.

Ch. 3 Evil Returns

Artemis sat in his home working with his laptop to try and decipher

the language. Luckily his parents were on vacation for the month for a

second honeymoon. The thought made Artemis sick and he went back

to work. The thieves had done quite well and were able to get around

thirty books fifteen books apiece and then Hob carried a huge book

that kept getting heavier and heavier heading towards Artemis. When

they reached there, they were paid and Artemis had thirty one books to

derive a language from and read. Well working on decoding the

language he began having feelings have deja vu. He brushed those

feelings aside and continued to work. Artemis knew that puzzles were

made for one reason to be solved and this puzzle would be like all

others.

Finished. It took longer than I expected. No matter I've been able to

translate, now all I have to do is read. Artemis tried to decide what

book to read first when more or less his eyes were drawn to the

extremely heavy book. He read the title out loud in English. Sauron of

Mordor keeper of the one ring and dark lord of Middle Earth. Who's

Sauron? Where's Mordor? This looks like it could be an interesting

read. Artemis opened the book instead of landing on the first page

however the pages moved caused by a fell wind to page number 672.

Artemis glanced at the page and realized that it was a fake or a

covering for something. He removed the extra covering for that page

and about a two page report fell out. He began to read.

"Congratulations for finding the secret passage of my book. I am

Sauron dark lord of Mordor and soon all of middle earth. However if

I fail and they somehow defeat me or destroy my ring then I have a

backup plan. I have in secret forged the one ring, but little did anyone

know that I forged another ring as well. This ring is just as powerful

as the one however a little different. If the fools of middle earth

discover this ring which I desperately hope they do not then I truly am

defeated. However should they not discover I have one last hope and

you are it. I had a secret room in my library. You should already know

that from finding this book, but if it was somehow put outside the

room then now you know where to search. There are five books of

great importance in the library they are filled with evil, destruction

and power. If you can read this language then you are my heir and the

ring that I hid will appear soon. However you must take an oath. An

oath binding you to the quest of resurrecting me. For by resurrecting

me my ring will also be found. However I will not have a body so I

would have to join whoever finds this for the time being. If you agree

say out loud the following and begin the teachings of the dark arts and

you will receive power beyond belief.

To have unimaginable power. I have always dreamed of this, yet never

thought it would happen. This could be a hoax or fairy tale and

nothing will happen, but can I really chance if it could? No, I Artemis

Fowl the second will read this and wait to see what happens. Here

goes nothing.

"One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring

them all and in the darkness bind them. Another ring to resurrect the

One, One ring to find it, One ring to bring them together again, with

the dark lord Sauron and the One. In the land of Mordor with Sauron

and his heir Artemis Fowl shadows will rise once more. To cover the

land in a never before seen darkness."

Artemis was knocked unconscious almost immediately while a force

of unbelievable evil seeped into his body and the partnership was

formed. He was granted powers so great and terrible that he would

need Sauron to help him learn of his new powers. All the while

elsewhere above the planet in the city known as the windy city a tall

man known as Grey Hemmings with a gray beard and pointed hat

suddenly awoke and the first member of the fellowship had returned.

With the return of the member of the fellowship, elsewhere in the

world a ring fashioned of mithril returned to the world of man and the

hunt was about to begin.

A/N: Kind of short I know. Please review


	4. Ch 4

A/N: In this chapter we are introduced to two characters, both of who will be easily recognized. I'll have chapter five and six out soon, most likely second week of October.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Ch. 4 Grey Hemmings

It was early in the afternoon in the windy city also known as Chicago.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew papers out of people's hands,

animals began making noises and movements that hinted of a terrible

fear. Even the people grew a little colder, even the ones who were

busy sipping their hot chocolate, or coffee while looking at the

newspaper. Anywhere you were you could here the sounds of cars

honking, people shouting, and dogs barking in the background. In fact

it was pretty much a normal day in the city. However for two men it

was the beginning of a change. A change that could eventually change

the fate of the world for good or evil.

The first man was known as Grey Hemmings. Grey Hemmings was

what you would think of most middle-aged men. He was the age of

38 and worked for a man named Cal Sars age 57 who had a thick

white beard and stood 6'4. Grey however had a thick gray beard and

was around 6'3 in height. He worked in a secret organization that was

known only as Intech, and made more money a year, than most people

would ever see in their entire lives. Intech outside of its workers was

thought of as a small company that sold furniture. However it really

pried into the lives of the most suspecting criminals and tried to find

incriminating evidence against possible suspects. Currently they were

looking into the business of the Fowl family in Ireland. If they found

anything they would blackmail the criminal and hope to receive large

amounts of money, or they would go to the police for those who

didn't pay up. In fact the CIA knew about their organization and

allowed them to do what they did. The CIA was corrupt, however, as

was the FBI who wanted twenty-five percent of all the money they

make in a job. Yes, the governments were corrupt and with enough

money Intech could hire the CIA, FBI, or even a group of assassins if

they wanted. Grey Hemmings however worked for a different reason

than money. Grey never had a family his mother Val and his father

Owen had died at the hands of an assassin who wanted them dead

because they were known whistleblowers. His mother was found

having leaving a small letter addressed only to him. He opened and it

read:

My dear Grey,

I know how hard it is for you now that we are dead, but ever since

you were born we knew you were special. You see as much as this is

hard to say we are not your real parents. Know one ever knew who

your real parents were for you see we found you one night on the side

of the road. We don't know how or who put you there, but we

decided to adopt you right away. You know that we love you and

have always tried doing good even when there was a risk, we hope

you follow in our footsteps. You have a purpose in this world, and it

must be very great indeed. Remember do good, help others, and you

can save the world one small step at a time.

Val Orson

From that day on he decided to help others. He found a job with

Intech when he was 22 and began working, even if it was corrupt he

still needed money. After a while the president Cal Sars himself took

a liking to him and paid him most generously as well as confided

secrets with him. Within the first year of working he made around a

million dollars and after Cal took a liking to him he mad over ten

million a year. He didn't keep all of it however, he saved around

twenty-five million for himself incase he ever had kids or wanted to

travel the world. The rest he gave to various charities and other

organizations which he donated every month to different charities

around the world and always under a different name or no name

attached.

He walked into the building smugly and quietly when all of a sudden

a chill went up his spine, he suddenly began shaking non-stop and his

eyes cleared a foggy misty color and then he slipped into

unconsciousness. Luckily one of his coworkers witnessed the whole

thing and went for help. Anyone who saw what had happened thought

that he was probably dead and were scared. No one had ever seen a

seizure like that before and it didn't help that when the ambulance

came his body began glowing with a vibrant light and his beard and

clothes turned white, so naturally the coworkers began to think it was

a chemical weapon of some type. He was rushed to the hospital

almost immediately. If anyone had bothered to disturb Cal in his

office, they would have discovered the same thing happening to Cal

whose nickname in the company was Sharky.

Please review and let me know what you think so far. Also if anyone likes the Legend of Zelda I am beginning a story when Artemis Fowl Characters get transported to land of Hyrule. It is called Artemis Fowl and the Spiritual Stones and I need help deciding what Fowl characters I should include. Any help would be greatly appreciated and you may find yourself in one of my future stories.


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own this, that, or anything else.

Ch.5 Where am I? part one

Grey Hemmings was laying down on a bed in the New Health Hospital in a state of absolute unconsciousness. Many of the doctors were worried and some of them new Grey. The doctor who was watching him at the moment was Wally Dawson and he was frightened for his friend. He looked at Grey and he began glowing again and then the glowing stopped once more and he had no idea what to do. "I hope he come out of whatever it is. If this is a new chemical disease we have no cure for it. Stay with us Grey." he thought to himself.

"Where am I?" asked a small voice.

Grey looked over to the bed in what appeared to be a luxurious outside village. He was startled when he saw someone sitting up in it who was actually quite short. He was even more amazed at by the person who answered the hobbit. "What's a hobbit? And is that, no it couldn't be. Is that me?" he thought.

"You are in the house of Elrond, and it is October the 24th if you want to know." answered Grey's double.

Suddenly Grey was taken to a different time. "What the hell?" Why's it so dark?" he thought to himself and then he saw his double and the small man again, this time however they weren't alone. running in front of them with arrows being shot out at them and drums in the deep were seven other people. They were running madly across a small narrow bridge and then he stared at what he thought the himself might look like. A Balrog, said one part of his mind. What he saw next amazed him. The person who looked like his double fought the beast, he eventually saw the beast fall into the abyss. Grey felt like cheering with the rest, even if they could not see or hear him, but then something happened that made his heart drop. A whip of fire went up and wrapped itself around the leg of his double. He watched helplessly as he was suddenly pulled into the abyss his last words were something extremely humorous, had it not been so serious.

"Fly you fools." said the double and he let go into the dark abyss.

Grey suddenly found himself in a forest. While wondering around looking for help he saw the three warriors from the bridge. He called out to them, but of course they couldn't hear or see him. They said something and suddenly there was a burst of white light and they threw their weapons at the light. Then all of them gasped for breath because before them was the man they had seen fall into the abyss.

He was then in a thrown room or what looked like one. There were golden horses on a thrown along with a table and a bunch of people were fighting. He heard above all the noise a voice. It came from his double and he was talking to what appeared to be the king. He heard a few words and then a voice that also sounded strangely familiar coming out of the kings mouth.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Grey's double said. He saw the king in the chair squirm and then the king said something in an all to familiar voice.

"If I go, Theoden dies." said Saruman viciously.

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him." said Grey's double.

"Rohan is mine." Saruman said with more anger and frustration. Then he charged the look-alike and was hit by the staff of the man.

Grey blinked once. Then twice. A third time. He was in a battle surrounded with the and dying. And thousands of hideous creatures all around filled with . He looked and saw his double. He was fighting about ten of the hideous black creatures. From what Grey could tell it looked like he was getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly he grew cold and felt like he would never be happy again he looked up and saw terrible dragon-bird beasts with a black rider on them coming down at his double. When it seemed as if all hope had faded an eagle the size of a plane rammed into the ic beast. Then all the creatures retreated and he heard an explosion.

He was in a different area once again. He looked around and saw to be in what appeared to be an ancient city. He saw his double sitting in a chair glancing at the bed. He heard a noise and saw the midget stare at his double. Then the midget opened his mouth and said one word.

"Gandalf? Gandalf!" he said joyously and both began to laugh.

However Grey wasn't there. He had all of a sudden awoken and Wally looked at him in surprise. Finally Grey knew who he was. However he didn't know where he was so he asked out loud.

"Where am I?"

Ch. 5 Where am I? part two

"Where am I" Grey or who was now on to be known as Gandalf asked again.

"Grey? Are you okay? What the hell happened?" asked Wally

"Grey? Who is this Grey you speak of? Speak and speak quickly." Gandalf snapped.

"Uh. You are. Don't you remember?"

"I can assure you I am not this person you call Grey. My name is Gandalf the White. And I ask again where am I?

"Yes, you are Grey. Have you lost your mind? By the way you're in New Health Hospital. Chicago, Illinois."

"No I am not. I am a wizard and what part of Middle Earth is this Chicago?"

"Sure you are and by the way it is Earth." said Wally who was becoming a little angry and a whole lot worried. It sounded as if Grey had lost his mind.

"Thank you, sir. Now if you don't mind I will be leaving. Do you happen to know the way to Minas Tirith?

"Dude, there is no such thing as Minas Tirith. I also will not allow you to leave." Wally said getting ready to call for help. Grey was clearly not himself.

"Fine, no such thing as Minas Tirith, then where can I find a library?"

"There's one right down the street next to Arnold's Anchovy's. Or you can go to the smaller one behind June's Junk Land two streets down." Wally said fingering his belt for reinforcements that would be coming any moment now.

"Thank you once again. Now I must really be going so goodbye."

"You aren't going anywhere. You're sick. Security will be coming any moment now."

"Yes, I am going." and suddenly a white staff came out of nowhere and fell into Gandalf's hands. He then made a gesture with his newly acquired staff and in a puff of smoke vanished.

Poor Wally was still in shock when security came. He started mumbling and speaking of staffs. He was going to be in therapy for a long time for this incident.

Gandalf was at that moment in the library behind June's Junk Land. The librarian was a sickly green color and grew even more green when Gandalf asked her where she could find the elves and dwarfs. The poor sprite was so scared she could hardly speak.

"E-elves? I don't know where any elves are." she said glancing around nervously.

"I think you are lying. My name is Gandalf the White and I am looking for either elves or dwarves. I know you know where they are because you yourself are an elf with the pointy ears and such. Please spare me the trouble of finding out for myself."

"P-Paris. Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I need to contact your people."

"You won't b-be able to make c-contact with them. You would have to bypass F-Foaly's security clearances. W-why do you need to talk to them so b-bad?"

"It is none of your business, however if you help me you may help save the world. Who is this Foaly and can you get me a device, a horse, a bird, or a man who can speak to him or at least get a message to this Foaly?"

S-sure here all you n-need is this." She handed Gandalf a computer and began to teach him stuff about the human world, and fairy world. He was quite intrigued and she found herself liking the old man as time went on. After he was given enough information he sat down to type a letter to the fairy people. He would have to work hard and fast if he hoped to defeat the dark lord and whoever his apprentice was.

Please review and thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Ch. 6 and 7 will be out soon, so I hope you enjoy.


	6. Ch 6

A/N: I've had a lot of free time lately so you will be seeing probably the next three chapters rather soon, here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: For the rest of the story I do not own anything, but plot, thank you.

Ch. 6 Problem

Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon was busy enjoying a nice relaxing vacation. Commander Root and Foaly had insisted that she take one, due to all of the adventurous with one Artemis Fowl. At first she had refused and even tried to fight, but then after a while she decided to give in. Even though she could have gone anywhere for the vacation she decided to stay at home. Her house was of the likes you would see after a tornado hit it. She had clothes everywhere, food and drinks sprawled of the tables and floors, a bunch of papers she was supposed to look over in a small corner and at the moment she was enjoying a nice luxurious bath. She was submerged halfway under the water when her phone rang.

"D'Arvit!" She swore loudly as the phone kept ringing in the background as she found something to look halfway decent. "Captain Short here," she said standing wrapped in a towel soaking wet.

"Holly?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes, donkey who else would I be? It better be good for you to be calling me on my vacation. Just to let you know as you can tell I just got out of the bath." She said angrily.

"Yes I can see that. Would you rather had me send Verbil to get you rather than calling?" He said snickering at the sullen expression on Holly's face.

"You better have a better reason for calling me than to get me angry. Or else I swear." She said letting the last part unsaid.

Foaly was a centaur the smartest they had and he only had one equal or close to an equal. That person was Artemis Fowl and at the moment he had no recollection of any of the events with the fairies or Foaly, at least to Holly's knowledge. Foaly was only scared of two people. The two were Julius or also known as Commander Root and Holly. However as much fun as he had getting Holly riled up he had important business.

"Yes I have a much better reason. Or should I say terrible reason." Foaly said sounding sullen and depressed.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"No Holly it isn't. You see it's about Fowl."

"Fowl? Does that mean he got his memory back?"

"No, however he may very soon. You see Holly my sensors picked up an unnatural presence at the Fowl household."

"Weren't you supposed to quit watching them a few months ago."

Yes. I was, but that's beside the point. You see this presence is coming from Fowl."

"What are you trying to say Foaly?

"What I'm trying to say is that Fowl has just become more powerful than anyone ever alive. Human or Fairy."

"How is this possible? More importantly how do you know?"

"I'm not quite sure, however the cameras in the Fowl household showed me a video of Fowl reading a book in a different language. I tried to translate it, but to no avail. Fowl said something then in a different language and collapsed to the ground. While I was watching I saw something from the pages of the book an orange-like color come out and seep into Fowl's body. He began glowing and then the cameras I had around the house were destroyed."

"So the great Foaly can't translate a language that Artemis Fowl can. Maybe I should talk to the council about a budget cut." she said teasingly.

"I'm serious Holly something is wrong."

"I know I was just fooling around. Is Fowl okay?"

"I'm not sure, but that wasn't all. About 12 hours or so after I lost picture at Fowl Manor, I received a message."

"So Fowl does remember us. Considering the fact no one else can hack into your system."

"Well actually." Foaly started to say before Holly cut him off.

"What do you mean well? You mean to say someone else has hacked into your system?"

"Yes. This person who hacked into my system left only one message. This is what it said." Foaly said showing her the note.

'My kind Peoples of the fairy type. My name is Gandalf the Grey and I ask for your assistance. Not too long ago about 12 or so hours I believe, a terrible force of evil was released back into the world. I would like to ask you for your assistance in tracking a few people down as you have the best technology and brainpower above and below Earth. If you agree to help me please bring me underground so I can talk to you in person I will be waiting at Disneyland Paris near the entrance I will be dressed as a beggar and have a white staff, a pointy hat, and will be caring a sign that says "I am a WIZARD". There will also be a sprite with me her name is Danielle Oaksworthy, please don't be mad at her for helping me, in fact you should give her an award.

Thanks for all your help if you decide to. The fate of the new earth rests upon your shoulders.

Gandalf the Grey


	7. Ch 7

A/N: Here is the second chapter I promised.

Disclaimer: Already did, but so you are happy I own nothing, but part of the plot.

Ch. 7 Many meetings

Holly, Trouble Kelp, and Commander Root were the ones trusted with the mission in bringing this man who knows so much about them to Haven. They left about nine hours after the letter arrived and everyone was nervous. In a way Foaly was more nervous than the rest. Even though he was safe underground in his Op Booth didn't mean Root wouldn't eventually kill him. Commander Root was furious and gave Foaly a shouting like never before, well actually it was like usual. It didn't help Foaly much however. Trouble was there because Holly said she would kill Root if he sent Verbil with her. Trouble was a Captain like Holly and was worried that this person may have set a trap for them. In fact that was what everyone was thinking though they didn't say it.

They got to Paris and began looking for this crazy person who called himself Gandalf the White. They glanced around and were surprised to see quite a few people at the front entrance begging for food, money, or anything else of value. They spotted him easily though because next to him was a sprite jumping up and down with a sign saying with an arrow pointed to her left that he was a wizard.

"Well, Commander, what do we do?" asked Trouble.

"We have to get his attention without everyone seeing us." Root said obviously annoyed that one of his best officers would ask such a stupid question.

"What if we sneak up on them?" Trouble asked. He saw Root about to reply and decided to shut up.

"Uh. Guys? I don't think we have to worry about getting his attention. He's coming right for us." Holly said getting extremely worried.

"Commander Root, I presume." Gandalf stated more than asked.

"Yes. How did you know my name? Never mind that. How in Frond's name did you see us?"

"Like I said in the e-mail. I am a wizard, so I have many powers you do not."

"Uh. I'm afraid we're going to have to take you below ground. We will need to interrogate you and make sure you are not a threat and then we will let you speak." Trouble said finding his voice. This was all too familiar of when Butler saw them that fateful night, and he tried to find technology hinting of him being able to see them, but to no avail.

"Of course. I've wondered where all of the elves and dwarves got to. It figures they finally join together and head underground for safety. I will follow, you lead the way or do you need to mesmerize me and Danielle?" Gandalf asked almost laughing at the looks of confusion on the elves face and of the fury in their eyes against Danielle. He heard Root grunt and made a gesture that meant to follow him and so Gandalf did.

Foaly had just finished putting the truth serum in Danielle's and Gandalf's bodies and he was getting ready to question him. He kept praying that Commander Root didn't do anything stupid while interrogating him. That prayer however didn't work and they were all about to see a taste of Gandalf's true power.

"What is your name?" Holly asked Gandalf sweetly.

"My name is Gandalf the White, however I have many other names but I shall not say any of them at the moment."

"You tell us all your names mud-man. Or else I will lock you in prison." Root hollered back at him.

"I'm afraid that you will only be able to get me to say what I want you to hear. So on to the next question.

"What the hell? I thought you said this was the most powerful truth serum there was?" Root began shouting at the techies and meds there.

"This shouldn't be happening. It appears his willpower and strength is greater than that than the serums. You should try asking other questions for he won't give us anything he doesn't want to get out." Foaly said out loud to Holly and Root.

"I thought that no one has ever been able to bypass the products of the truth serum?" Holly asked Foaly.

"Well no one has. This man must be special, continue questioning him and lets find out what this guy wants to tell us. It seems we don't really have a choice." Foaly told Root praying again that nothing bad would happen, but of course it did nothing.

"Fine." Root grunted, then began speaking again when Holly interrupted him.

"What do you want with us?" Holly asked Gandalf and the answer that he told them was very nerve wrecking, sort of like when Fowl is involved.

"I want no harm to come between your people however I do need something from you. I need you to help me with a very important task. I need you to help me locate the reborn fellowship. I shall explain all in time. In the meantime I would like one person and one person only to listen to what I have to say. I would like it to be this sprite here." And so saying Gandalf picked up Commander Root and a burst of smoke filled the place and Gandalf transported everyone out of the building.

"Foaly?" asked Holly in a terrified squeak.

"Yes I'm here Holly. It seems as if he didn't want anyone else with them. I say we agree with his demands."

"Are you crazy? Didn't you just see what happened?"

"Holly, yes I did see. I have a feeling that he won't hurt the commander. I need a favor of you."

"You're sure he won't do anything to Root?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay, what is it you need me to do?

"Holly I need you to check up on Fowl."

"What! Why me?"

"Because you know him well and I also know you want to see him. He has his memory back anyway so go say hi. I also want to ask him for help finding out who this mad mud man is."

"Fine I'll leave right away." She turned to leave and Foaly saw a sly smile cross her face.


	8. Ch 8

A/N: Well here it is, the third chapter that I promised you. Is anyone actually reading my story anymore? If you like it send me a review and encourage me to get chapters out quicker. Well here it is, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but plot, please do not make me say this again.

Ch. 10 Reunions

Cal Sars had just stepped off the plane that landed at Ireland. He searched around for a while just trying to figure out how to get out of the damn airport. Eventually after asking a passerby he got out. He decided to ask a young couple who were waiting outside for a cab or limo directions to Fowl household.

"Excuse me. Young sir and lady, but could you tell me how to get to the household of the Fowl's?"

The young couple just stared at him and wondered what in hell would cause him to want to see the Fowls. They decided to tell him and try to warn him of the son. Who in their opinion was worse than the parents had ever been.

"Did you say Fowl?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I believe I did. Would you mind telling me where they live or do I have to find out myself?"

"Alright shish my wife was just making sure. I'll write it down on paper." He took out a pen and found a piece of paper in his pocket and wrote down the address. "You're sure you want to go there?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why?"

"Well if you do be careful of the son, he is one person you don't want angry." So saying the man gave him the paper and left.

Cal or Saruman now sat in the backseat of an expensive limo thinking about what he would say or do to get this Fowl person to help him. Soon Fowl you and me will have a nice little chat. This Fowl can't be so bad after all he's only fifteen years old.

Unbeknown to Cal, nine men dressed all in black who were threatening and powerful, as well as wise and willful were following his limo. All of the men had similar characteristics, they all had red eyes and gave a chill to all who were near them. The black men had a leader and on this leaders right hand was a symbol of a white crown and a red eye.

Holly had just gotten to Fowl Manor and was looking for a way in. She saw an open window and went into it. The room smelled of cement and was empty except for two comfortable looking rocking chairs and a bed. She happened to find out what was about to happen before it happened. She turned and dove back to the open window, but was stunned when it slammed shut in her face.

"Holly, it is so good to see you again. You should give up trying to open the window it won't open unless I allow." He added when he saw her desperately trying by any means possible to open the window. Holly turned around and then almost screamed.

"Fowl? What the hell happened to your eyes?" Holly asked cautiously.

"Yes it I Captain Short. How do you like my new look?" Artemis said while flashing a brand new terrifying smirk.

"I-I don't care. I come all this way to make sure your all right and I come here finding you holding me captive, again." Holly said while beginning to get angry.

"Holly. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"What are you up to Artemis? Why are you holding me captive and also how?"

"Captain Short I'm not up to anything." he stopped abruptly when Holly snorted then continued. "Actually you're right I am up to something. I need a way into Haven."

"Fat chance Fowl. I'm not showing you anything. I don't know what you're up to, but it has something to do with the people." She stopped talking and looked at Artemis it looked like he was talking to himself, she could barely hear the voices.

'Who is this elf?'Sauron snarled.

'Her name is Holly and also a friend of mine. She will be the one to lead us to Haven.'

'Why an elf? They were my worst enemies in middle earth.'

'Why? Because she can help us, not to mention she is my friend and she may join us. She could be if you will a spy.'

'I didn't think of that. You sure she will agree?'

'No, I'm not. However if she doesn't we can use her as either bait, hostage, or example.'

'Yes. I see where you are going. She would be much help for us. Try to get her to join if not.' He left that unfinished. Artemis had just noticed Holly looking at him.

"Ah. Holly. You heard I assume? Well what will it be?"

"What's wrong with you? Have you gone mental?"

"No Holly I haven't. I have however discovered true power. You asked earlier about how I'm keeping you here. It's simple. I don't want you to leave so you can't. i have more powers than anyone has ever seen of this age. I would like to introduce my Ally Sauron."

Artemis suddenly changed and began looking much sinister and evil. Holly almost screamed when she heard the voice out of his mouth.

'Elf. My name is Sauron soon to be ruler of earth. I am only allowing you to live because it appears this boy has feelings for you. However if you don't cooperate with us I'm afraid I'll have to eliminate the only person who knows where I now reside.' He said evilly and gave a Artemis Fowl smile with a hint of something else. Then Artemis came back and took over.

"Well Holly what will it be?"

"I assume I have a choice?"

"Yes you do. However you won't like one of them." He said giving her a glare of warning.

"I-I need time to think it over." She said not meaning it. She just needed enough time to escape and warn Haven. She noticed that most of her electronics stopped working when she came into the room.

"Holly-" just then the doorbell rang. Artemis looked at Holly and decided to give a little bit more time. "Fine. Holly you have until I am done with whoever my guests are. Think it over and remember what will happen to you if you decide not to join me."

Artemis watched Holly ponder what he had said and then left to meet his guests.


	9. Ch 9

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. This is the first chapter of two that will be up within the week. Also for all Aragorn fans out there, he will probably be in around chapter thirteen, maybe sooner.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Ch. 9. New Allies

Artemis had told the Butlers about everything and they were still loyal to him. He sent them to watch over Holly while he took care of business. He walked down the stairs and went and opened the door.

Standing at the door was an old man with a long white beard and robes that changed colors in the sun light, The man was leaning on a long white staff and was surprised when the boy opened the door.

"Are you Artemis Fowl the second?" Cal asked knowing for a fact that his eyes weren't supposed to be red.

"Yes, I am. May I ask who wishes to know?"

"My name is Cal Sars and I have a preposition to make. I've read about you in my files and thought I would ask if you could help me find something."

Sauron grew angry, for he knew quite well who this man was and what he was going to ask help looking for. He told Artemis that the man in front of him was really a wizard by the name of Saruman. Artemis decided to find out how much he knew and to tell him whose boss.

"That depends on what you would like me to find. Saruman."

Saruman did a double take and looked at the boy confusedly and angrily. How could a fifteen year old boy know who he was? He decided that he would have to tread carefully.

"I'm surprised you know who I am, however it doesn't matter. I would like your help in finding a certain gold object. It is a ring and is pure gold. If you help me find it I will award you greatly. Your wealth will be beyond belief. So, what say you?"

"Saruman you are a fool. I am Artemis Fowl yet I am also the holder of spirit of Sauron. I am his heir and Sauron lives within me, at least for the time being. Do not take me for a fool, for it could be the last thing you ever do."

Saruman stared at the boy in shock and then realized what had happened. He decided to join his services, at least until the ring was found, then well, then things would come as they please, he would not make the same mistakes.

"I apologize master. Please forgive my foolishness. I will humbly serve you from this day forward." Saruman said and then bowed.

"You are forgiven, however I know what you plan it will not work. I need to check on one of my prisoners I'll be a moment." Artemis turned and started walking up the stairs heading to Holly's room when the doorbell rang, again. He decided to go see who it was and it was a good thing he did or Holly might not have escaped.

Holly was sitting trying to come up with a way to escape when Butler and Juliet came into the room.

"Hi Holly!" Juliet almost screamed.

"You're going to have to excuse Artemis. In fact we're here to help you get away." Butler told her seeing she looked as if she would explode.

"Why? Aren't you in leagues with him? The traitor and scum, he's gone back to like he was when we first met."

"No Holly we aren't. Something has come over Artemis it isn't right. We'll help you escape, but we have to be able to come with you." Butler told her quietly.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because if we don't come with you we may be killed for allowing you to escape. As I said Artemis isn't himself."

"So fairy-girl you coming with us?" Juliet asked her.

Holly looked at them and smiled, "Sure. Why not? I mean I don't have anything else to do."

Just as they were about to release Holly and get out of the manor they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. The three people in the room held their breaths and gave a sigh of relief when the doorbell rang. They heard Artemis heading back down the stairs and they quietly came down the stairs and went to the back door. They walked as quietly as possible that was until Holly ally knocked over a lava lamp, Juliet rushed to catch it. Artemis however still heard it, he was about to glance behind him, but then one of the nine men he was talking to asked him a question and he soon forgot what he was going to do.

Holly and the Butlers let out a breath they didn't even no they were holding. They got in a car and quietly drove to Tara. Little did they know they were falling right into Artemis's plans.

Please Review


	10. Ch 10

A/N: This is the second chapter I promised you, here you get to meet the nine, yep the nine, if anyone can guess where I got all, but two of the nazgul's names from, then I'll update much sooner, possibly within a week or less after I receive the answers, otherwise you won't get a chapter until mid December.

Disclaimer: Yo Tengo Nota (bad spanish I know). I own nothing.

Ch. 10 The Nine

Artemis went to the door and looked out the peep hole, there were nine men dressed in black, who had evil looking red eyes. Each of these men carried a sword and the one in the middle had a of a white crown and a red eye on his shoulders. Artemis decided that they couldn't hurt him, so he let them in.

"Welcome gentlemen. How may I be of service?" Artemis asked giving them a grin and it looked like the nine men actually winced when he did it.

"Master. We humbly serve you." replied the supposed leader in a voice not unlike itself.

"Master? You think I'm your master? Who are you and what business do you have in my humble abode?" Artemis said beginning to think these were more followers of Sauron.

"We are the nazgul. Ringwaiths, we were men once before the great master Sauron lord of earth gave to us nine rings of power, which in the end made us almost immortal." One of the shorter men said. All nine of the men were in the mid twenties and were very skilled with the blade. "I used to be the mouth of Sauron, before the era of Sauron fell along with myself, but when I found I had been resurrected, I, one by one met these eight people and put two and two together. The original lord of the nazgul had been killed in the war of the ring, and I was chosen to take his place, hence the reason for the s that I was born with. These eight are the rest of the nazgul that never died, but they lost there memory and I had to remind them. There original names are way to hard to pronounce, so I'll start with myself. I am Aghan, the two shortest nazgul are Vince and Quint, the two tallest are Freddy and Jason, the two that look like twins are Korg and Zet, and the two normal ones who don't really have any differences are Sheik and Alastor (Al for short). We will humbly serve you forever more. We will command your armies, run errands, and search for the ring, along with anything else you may tell us."

"How do you know I am the one you seek? I could be a fraud, there could be no such thing as Sauron or you could just be crazy psychopaths trying to get me to believe in a thing that isn't real and you plan to kill me in my sleep. I see you have a tendency to act like a leader, yet you do not know what leading is actually about." Artemis heard Aghan almost growl in anger, but he kept himself in tact and Artemis continued. "Luckily for you, I am the one you seek, and yes I do indeed have the soul of Sauron in me at the moment. It seems that the ring that will bring him back to his former power will soon creep back into the world. I will need you to begin searching for it."

"Yes master. Your will shall be done." All nine of the nazgul said and bowed low to the ground.

"Good, I'll inform you of my plans shortly I first want to check on the prisoner I have in a room upstairs.' Artemis said and turned around to go check on the prisoner, when one of the nine, most likely Korg as he wasn't exactly the brightest of the nine asked him a question, that made his Sauron half snap.

"Master, what shall we do about the fellowship?"

"Fellowship? What are you talking about? What fellowship?" Artemis asked and then he received an answer from Sauron.

'The fellowship of the ring. The accursed fools who managed to actually destroy the ring. How they did it I do not know, but they were extremely clever. The heir to Isildur is one of them as is the wizard Gandalf, one of the most annoying of all middle earth's occupants. I am almost positive that they have probably been reincarnated and the whole process will begin again.'

"Well if that is the case, then I suppose, things will be quite different. After all last time you didn't have the smartest being alive on your side. Besides I have a loyal ally who shall be feeding us information directly from Haven, and my other spy is already in place, all we have to do next is rile up the goblins and trolls . Fortunately for us, from what I can tell none of the fellowship have awoken yet. So that is very good news indeed."

"Uh. Master Fowl, I believe you may be mistaken. You see I have a feeling that the one called Gandalf has already awoken." Saruman said hoping beyond hope he was doing the right thing.

"What! How do you know this? Gandalf is the one that we should have made sure never woke up. He's the one that foiled all my plans, and defeated me by using others. So tell me now, how do you know?" The Sauron part of Artemis said.

"Well we'll just see what this man Gandalf can do. After all nobody has ever been able to outsmart me, and the only one who even has an intellect close to mine is the centaur Foaly of the LEP. So I believe we are quite alright." Artemis said in his normally cool voice.

"That may be master, but don't you think you should be any somewhat worried? I mean he is a powerful wizard and has defeated lord Sauron before." Freddy asked.

"No I am not in the least bit worried. In fact I encourage this wizard Gandalf to challenge me, it will all be like a big chess game, and I've never lost in chess. I was the world champ, and have even made up my own maneuver. No I say let them try, the world will fall for challenging the intellect of Artemis Fowl and the power of Sauron." Artemis laughed in his evil-like voice and then turned to Aghan, "I need you to begin the hunt for the mithril ring, without it, Sauron will never get back to the power he once had, I have a feeling a few Leprecon operatives will be closely following all suspicious characters, so I will need you to split up, for the time being. Three groups should do, and remember if you see anyone, anyone at all who looked like any of the members of that so called fellowship, then , don't want to risk something like that happening again. So good luck I'll keep in touch. Now hurry, we musty get it, then Sauron will be able to release the ring that is hiding somewhere in this world so that we may find it. Then he can get back his former power, and we can rule this land of Earth." Artemis said and watched the nine leave paring up Aghan, Sheik, and Quint was one group, Freddy, Jason, and Vince was another, and the third group was Alastor, Korg, and Zet.

"And what of me your liege?" Saruman asked almost beginning to fear, for what he saw sparkle in the Fowl boy's eyes.

"You Saruman of many colours. You and I are going to be paying a visit to Haven, we need to get the goblins and trolls to follow us, and then we can try to take over the whole of Haven, then once that is done, above ground will be next. If you do this correctly, I will forgive you for your former trickery and deceit against Sauron, as well as give you a nice portion of the above ground to rule. But if you betray me again, then may find you quickly and suddenly." Artemis said with a glint of madness in his eyes, power it was all he needed, power and riches. He had already figured out that the two Butlers had escaped with Holly and were heading to Haven, which of course was part of his plan, and as all things come to pass no one in the world could stop him, once he had the ring in his possession. He went to go pack his bags and do what he does best; plot dastardly deeds.

Please Review (I'll review myself and give you clues for the names after a week or two.


End file.
